Tomorrow and Tommorow
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Fifth in our Shakespeare Series. JJ receives an unexpected visitor at her door possessing some much needed skills and some good news. Post-ep for 6x02. THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**This is the fifth in my ongoing Shakespeare Series. This is the beginning of JJ and Rossi's story. Each episode will (hopefully) have a series of oneshots centered around the couples showcased in the first five stories of the series. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have TWELVE days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

* * *

**Tomorrow & Tomorrow**

**Chapter One**

Glancing at his wristwatch as he twisted his key in the ignition of his truck, Dave took a deep breath as he peered out his windshield. The lights burning in the front room of JJ's condo glittered in the evening air. Mentally cursing Hotch for this mission, he nervously twisted his hands against the steering wheel.

Damn his friend for being able to read him so well.

Aaron Hotchner had been able to see how badly he'd missed JJ this week. Hell, the entire team was reeling from the void left in her absence. But Aaron knew it was different for him, compliments of a shared bottle of scotch in the hotel bar once they'd wrapped their most recent case. Him and his fucking loose lips, he growled silently to himself. At his age, he'd have thought he could hold his liquor and secrets better than that...he always had before.

Well, before her, that was.

Now, here he sat. In her driveway. Like a teenager scared to ask out the homecoming queen out on a date. Shaking his head, Dave rolled his eyes at the melodrama floating through his mind.

She had a man in her life already, for crying out loud. And he was just here to deliver a message. He'd get in there, tell her the deal he'd worked out for her with DOD if she chose to accept it at the end of six months, and get back out again.

No muss, no fuss.

Oh, he thought exasperatedly, who the fuck was he trying to kid? It had been nothing BUT muss and fuss for the past week. And now, he had to go in there and watch her with another man while he tried to convince her that he was nonchalant regarding her future decision.

"I'm so fucking screwed," he mumbled to himself, grabbing the handle to his door and shoving it open. Striding purposefully up the stone path leading to the small portico of JJ's home, Dave frowned at the postage stamp yard. Shaking his head ruefully, he wondered how Henry was ever gonna get the chance to run in wide open spaces in a play area the size of a dime.

Reaching the porch, Dave frowned as he heard the sound of a baby crying and the hollow thud of metal hitting metal. What the hell was going on in there? Lifting his hand, he knocked quickly and winced as he heard a faint feminine curse rend the air. It definitely appeared as though he'd chosen a bad time to pay a visit, and he spared a moment to pray that his visit wouldn't be altogether unwelcomed.

He should have called, he thought as he heard footsteps approaching the door and the sound of Henry's wails grew louder. Too late now. Steeling himself, he watched as the door open and a disheveled JJ appeared, her ponytail askew and out of breath. Scattered appearance aside though, she was a sight for sore eyes, clad in running shorts and an oversized tee shirt that did nothing to hide the shapely figure he knew was underneath.

"Rossi?" JJ asked in surprise, her eyes wide and shocked as she shifted her crying son on her hip.

"Hello, JJ," Dave smiled, nodding. "Sorry I didn't call."

Shaking her head as if to clear her mind, JJ blinked. He'd certainly been the last person she'd expected to see on her doorstep when she'd wrenched the door open. But, she couldn't deny that she was glad to see him...for more than one reason. "Is anything wrong?" she said, stepping aside and jerking her head toward the living room, a silent gesture of invitation.

Shaking his head as he stepped around her, Dave replied, "No, not wrong, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about, but if this isn't a good time..."

"I don't think there is any such thing as a good time anymore," JJ grumbled, closing the door with a kick of her foot. Gliding past him, JJ offered him a tight smile as she headed back to the disaster zone that had become her kitchen. "Know anything about sinks?" she asked over her shoulder as he followed her down the hallway.

"Sinks?" Rossi echoed, smiling as Henry blew him a watery raspberry over his mother's shoulder.

"Yep," JJ sighed, stepping back into her bright kitchen and staring morosely across the room at the disassembled remnants of her garbage disposal. "Will told me he'd fixed it," she said, nodding tersely toward the damaged pipes. "But, like so many other things, he lied," she muttered under her breath, shifting the baby in her arms.

Grimacing at the littered area, Dave held out his arms automatically as Henry dove toward him. "I can give it a shot," he murmured, cocking his head as he adjusted the little boy's slight weight. "But better than my skills at home repairs, I can call you one mean plumber."

Rolling her bright blue eyes as she relinquished her son to Dave's capable hands, she muttered under her breath as she reached for her hammer, "Why in the hell am I constantly surrounded by inadequate men?"

"Dumb luck," Rossi replied drily, arching an eyebrow at her as he watched the young woman crawl back under the sink, her hiked up shorts offering him a purely tantalizing view of long bare leg. "JJ," Dave asked, shifting Henry against his chest as she pounded the pipes inside the cabinet, "mind if I ask why the hell you're trying to play plumber? Where's Will?" he asked, looking around as if expecting the tall Cajun man to suddenly appear out of the thin air.

"Gone," JJ stated succinctly, her words muffled as she slammed her wrench against the unsuspecting pipe. Frowning at the tool in her hand, JJ gave it a critical once over. Holding it back behind her, she turned her head, calling over her shoulder, "Too wimpy! Hand me something bigger, will ya, Dave?"

Bending to reach for the tool being shaken at him, Dave sighed. Dropping the pair of pliers on the table beside the large metal toolbox, Dave plucked a wrench from its depths. "I think mama might have lost her mind, kiddo," he whispered to the baby as he slipped the new tool into JJ's impatient waiting hand.

"I heard that!" JJ growled, taking another swing at the obstinate pipe in front of her, connecting against the joint.

Ignoring her comment, Dave listen as JJ pounded metal against metal, asking above the ruckus, "What do you mean Will is gone, Jen?"

"Just what I said," JJ snapped, wailing on the unsuspecting pipe in front of her as she adjusted her shoulder against the cabinet rim. "Gone! Ouch! Shit!" she yelped, her tool missing its target and slamming against her fingers.

"Ow, sit!" the baby mimicked in Dave's arms, bouncing up and down happily.

Releasing a long suffering sigh as JJ's muffled curses continued coloring the air blue, Dave shook his head as he reached down, gathering the loose material of her tee shirt in his hand and tugging her out from the darkened depths. "Time for a break," he ordered as her swear words gained intensity. "Preferably before your son learns all seven forms of speech the f word can be used for."

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she shook her wriggled her fingers gingerly, JJ barely resisted the urge to burst into tears. How in the world had her life devolved into such a complete and total mess?

"What the hell are you trying to do down there, JJ?" Dave asked, kneeling with Henry in his arms to peer inside the cabinet. "You're trying to repair it rather than replace it, right?"

"I just want to be able to run water again, Dave," JJ said tiredly, flexing her injured fingers as she leaned her head against the cabinet door. "Is that really too much to ask for in this world? Running freaking water?" she asked, her eyes clouding.

Glancing over his shoulder, Dave saw the pinched set of her face. Damn, he recognized that look. Either he was going to have to act fast or the floodgates were going to give way...and damn him if he wanted to see the strong natured woman sitting there before him reduced to tears. Shifting the baby into her lap, Dave quickly unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. "Okay," he said softly, "let me get in there and take a look."

"You don't have to..." JJ shook her head.

"Hey," he interrupted with a wink. "I didn't say I could fix it. After all, I am one of those inadequate men," he teased, tickling Henry's belly.

"Sorry 'bout that," JJ muttered as her son's giggles filled the air. "It's been a really crappy week."

"We'll talk about that in a minute," Dave nodded, glancing at his watch and seeing how late it was. "Why don't you see about putting Henry down for the night and I'll see what I can do about your sink."

Swallowing past her thick throat, JJ nodded, tucking her baby tighter against her. "It might take me a few minutes," she said, rising with her son in her arms. "He needs a bath."

"Take your time," Dave said, crawling under her sink. Lots and lots of time, he silently added as he looked at the destruction that had been inflicted on the plumbing. "Damn," he murmured, awed at the damage.

"Yeah," JJ stated guiltily as she turned in the doorway of the kitchen. "It's sorta mangled."

"Sorta?" Dave said weakly, pulling his head from under the sink to stare up at her. "Were you trying to murder it?"

"No," JJ replied with a negative shake of her head. "I was just imagining it was Will's head," she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

Looking from the empty doorway to the catastrophe below the stainless steel sink, Dave shook his head. He might not be certain what had gone on between the gorgeous woman that owned this house and the erstwhile LaMontagne, but one thing was certain.

Will had gotten off lucky.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have ELEVEN days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

* * *

**Tomorrow & Tomorrow**

**Chapter Two**

Dusting off his pants an hour later, Dave held his breath as he flipped on the switch to the garbage disposal. Hearing the motor hum softly, he watched the sink. No bubbles. Good sign.

Flipping on the water, he watched it disappear down the drain and again held his breath as he knelt to look below the sink. No standing water.

Praise God! He'd achieved success. Inadequate, his ass!

Her sink was fixed and it had only taken thee phone calls to his cousin Sal, a master plumber, to make it happen. As far as he was concerned, it was a miracle worthy of Biblical notation.

Satisfied with himself, Dave quickly closed the cabinet doors and rose to his feet. Glancing around the small kitchen, he spied the coffee pot at the end of the counter. He'd earned a cup of coffee, hadn't he?

Hell, who was he kidding; he'd earned half a bottle of scotch with a straw, his aching muscles protested. But he'd settle for the coffee at this point. His hands methodically prepared the machine and fifteen minutes later, he was taking his first grateful sip as JJ walked back into the room, slightly damp and entirely breathtaking. "Coffee?" he offered, raising his cup as he let his eyes linger on her flushed skin.

Hope brightening her eyes as she stopped suddenly, JJ replied, "Wait! If there's coffee, there's water. And if there's water, that means..."

"Your sink is repaired," Dave nodded, scooting back his chair to grab her a much needed mug.

Waving him back into his seat, JJ shook her head. "I'll get it. You've done enough," she said, moving quickly toward the coffeepot and pouring herself a cup. Glancing over at the sink, she marveled at the fact that not only was it apparently fixed, but he'd even cleaned up the mess! Turning toward the table, JJ whispered, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate..."

Lifting a hand to silence her, Dave shook his head. "It was no problem, JJ. Just do me a favor and next time you feel the need to purge your hostility, attack a pillow, okay?"

Lips twitching, JJ nodded as she took the seat across from him. "Agreed," she laughed, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a careful sip. "So," she sighed, dropping her mug to the polished table, "I'm assuming that you haven't gained powers of telepathy and showed up here tonight to simply fix my sink, huh?"

"No," Dave chuckled, meeting her unwavering gaze, well accustomed to her forthrightness, "that was a happy coincidence."

"Very happy," JJ assented as she felt some of the tension drain from her spine. "So, what did you come by for if not to play the part of heroic plumber?"

"Nuh uh," Dave shook his head. "My questions first. Consider it my payment for services rendered."

Smiling faintly as she propped her elbows on the table, JJ accused lightly, "Always the negotiator, hmm, Dave?"

"To my core," Dave grinned. Pausing a moment, Dave watched the beautiful woman across from him fidget nervously. "What did you mean earlier when you said Will was gone, Jen? Gone where?"

Averting her eyes, JJ flushed, unable to stop her cheeks from heating. She'd known this question would be coming...from him...from everyone in her life. But for a week, she'd been avoiding it, giving vague answers. Not because she regretted her decision; it had been the right one. But instead, it was because she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She was fine. Henry was fine. And while being a single parent was an adjustment, it wasn't necessarily a bad change. Especially when the man she'd been with hadn't provided much in the way of assistance to begin with.

"I meant exactly what I said, Dave," JJ answered softly, meeting his eyes again. "Will has gone back to New Orleans."

"For how long?" Dave asked, his brows drawing together as he attempted to search her eyes for any further clues.

"For good," JJ replied quietly. "We split up."

"What?" Dave gaped, shocked. Hell, it hadn't been any secret that Will had hated JJ's career choice. One would have thought he'd have been over the moon about this recent change of events. "I thought he wanted you to quit the Bureau, JJ...that he would have seen this as a golden opportunity."

"Oh," JJ snorted, her lips tightening, "He did. He had visions of the perfectly domesticated little woman dancing through his mind from the second I gave him the news on Wednesday night," she divulged bitterly.

"Ouch," Dave said softly, grimacing at the younger man's lack of style.

"Yeah," JJ nodded, toying with the rim of her coffee cup. "At any rate, when I saw how happy he was despite how much pain I was in...I knew it was never going to work. I asked him to leave and he did."

"What about Henry?" Dave frowned, unable to believe that the man would just pick up, lock, stock, and barrel, and move away from his son. Ending the relationship between himself and JJ was one thing...but leaving his kid; that was something else entirely.

Face tightening, JJ whispered, "I asked him what he wanted to do...and..he...wasn't interested in seeking any custodial rights."

"Meaning he bailed out on his child," Dave muttered as his hand fisted against the table. No wonder JJ had been reduced to smashing pipes. He wanted to smash LaMontagne's face.

"Essentially," JJ said with a faint nod, her sigh escaping. "He told me that I had no one to blame but myself," she recalled, her voice faraway as she stared into space.

"Bullshit," Dave declared flatly, his anger toward the poor excuse of a man growing by the second. "He copped out. His choice and his loss, Jen."

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately, I doubt Henry will see it that way when he's older," she frowned, images of her sleeping son bouncing through her mind.

"Henry will be surrounded by people that love him and love him for the right reasons. He doesn't need garbage like his sperm donor in his life," Dave retorted before his mind could caution his tongue.

"Well," JJ drawled, cocking her head as she stared at Dave and raised one blonde eyebrow, "tell me how you really feel, Dave," she mocked, raising one blonde brow.

"Sorry," Dave apologized, his tone indicating the exact opposite. "Sometimes I tend to speak before my counsel is sought. Occupational hazard."

"Speaking of occupational hazards," JJ said, changing the subject before she allowed her overactive imagination to investigate his strong reaction even further, "How is everybody? Garcia said you guys got called out this week," she remarked. "Was it bad?" she asked, truly concerned.

"Could have been worse," Dave shrugged, deliberately condensing the facts. "Serial arsonist. How's your new job going?" he questioned carefully.

Inhaling heavily, JJ considered his question for a moment before answering. "It's different. And Madame Secretary is a lot different that Hotch," she joked, her eyes twinkling. "Where my former fearless leader wouldn't yell if his ass was on fire, the Secretary is a bit more...vocal in her thoughts."

"So," Dave laughed, leaning back in the chair, "Your new boss bitches about everything, huh?"

"Pretty much," JJ laughed, her smile becoming more genuine by the second. "I'll get used to it, but I can't deny that I really miss you guys."

Shifting in his chair, Dave murmured, "Then I might have some good news for you. It's sorta why I'm here."

Lifting her head, JJ stared at Dave's impassive face. "What kind of news?" she asked warily.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have TEN days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**And, please join us at the forum as we get to know another fellow talented author, Faith4000 in our "Getting To Know" series of interviews.**_

* * *

**Tomorrow & Tomorrow**

**Chapter Three**

Clearing his throat, Dave leaned forward, propping his elbows against the table and clasping his hands. "I might have been able to work a deal, if you want it, that is."

"What kind of deal?" JJ asked, interested.

"The kind that brings you back to the BAU in six months," Dave answered plainly, refusing to mince his words after finally reaching this stage. "You serve six months at DOD at the end of which time, the choice to stay or go becomes yours. If you choose to go, your position at the BAU will still be available to you, but it will be your call."

Eyes widening as her overwhelmed brain processed his exact words, JJ's breath caught in her throat. "What did you say?" Had he really just said what she hoped he had?

"I said you've got a job waiting on you in six months if you decide you want it," Dave repeated, enunciating each word as he waited for her response.

"H-how?" JJ breathed, unable to find any other words to express her thoughts.

"Hotch and I called in a few favors," Dave shrugged.

"I suspect those favors might have been owed more to you than Hotch," JJ said softly, her eyes knowing.

"I've been around longer...more people owe me," Dave said, lifting his lips in a derisive half-smile.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because truthfully, I'm overjoyed, but is Strauss aware of any of this?" JJ inquired hesitantly, unable to ignore what she considered to be the dragon in the room.

"She knows," Dave nodded, not quite meeting JJ's eyes as he reached for his coffee mug again.

"I'm assuming that she's less than thrilled by the prospect," JJ murmured.

"Strauss is a non-issue for you, JJ," Dave stated evenly, meeting her eyes. "If you want it, the job will be yours. But, for the record, Erin is never happy unless she's the one dealing the cards from the deck. Don't worry about it."

Her heart lightened at Dave's steady manner. "Thank you, Dave," she said softly, letting herself relax as she suddenly realized that her future might actually something to look forward to.

"Nothing to thank me for, Jen," Rossi said with a brief shake of his head. "It was dirty pool putting you in this position to begin with. I'm just sorry that I couldn't make it easier for you immediately. And, maybe, until you find your footing without Will, you could use this six months."

"You're right," JJ said with a gentle smile. "Single parenthood is an adjustment. But, it's better than the constant fighting. Better for both of us," she said with a look toward the nursery.

Nodding, Dave asked, gently, "I don't want to overstep my bounds, but is there anything else you need?"

"You mean are there any flat tires that need air or eaves that need cleaning?" JJ chuckled with a wave of her hand toward the newly-mended sink.

"Something like that," Dave grinned.

"We're okay for now, Dave, but thank you," JJ smiled, tilting her head to the side. "What about you? How do I repay you for rescuing my kitchen plumbing?" she asked, nodding at the now pristine sink.

"Well," Dave hedged, never one to turn his back on an opportunity but uncertain how far to push it in one evening, "I wouldn't say no to having a dinner companion this weekend."

Canting her head to one side, JJ tried to decide whether his invitation warranted the requirements for a date. "Are you asking me out, Agent Rossi?"

"Would it be impossible to believe if I said yes, JJ?" Dave asked, returning her stare.

Caught off guard with his blasé response, JJ blinked. "Perhaps, a little. I didn't think I was exactly your type of woman."

"Meaning?" Dave asked, arching one brow as he half-encouraged and half-dared her to continue.

"Meaning, I'm a single mother with severe trust issues," JJ replied honestly, refusing to couch her words in pretty phrases at this stage of her life.

"I'm a reformed lothario with a mostly bad temper. Sounds like an even trade to me," Dave shrugged.

"Now, how could a girl say no to that?" JJ asked dramatically, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

"Smartass," Dave muttered, his heart clenching as his mind reminded him how much he'd missed her sense of humor the past week on the road. "Tomorrow's Saturday and it's supposed to be a gorgeous fall day. Why don't you let me take you and Henry on a field trip to my cabin? The neighboring farm has a pumpkin patch. You could let Henry choose his first pumpkin for Halloween."

A guy that didn't mind including her son? A man like David Rossi wanted to spend his free time with them? "I...I think we'd like that," JJ said haltingly, her mind finally catching up with her heart. "We'd like that a lot."

"Good," Dave smiled, rising from his seat. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around ten if that works for you. Just pack the munchkin and yourself an overnight bag. The cabin has plenty of bedrooms."

"Dave, I wouldn't want to impose on you..." JJ trailed off, her heart beating faster.

"No imposition at all," Dave denied, holding up one hand. "Although, I'd understand if you wanted to come home. We can..."

"No," JJ said quickly as she rose from her own chair, alarmed she might have seemed too hesitant. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to..."

"JJ," Dave interrupted, his voice deep and patient as he took a step closer, "You've known me long enough to realize that I never do anything that I don't want to do," he reminded her as he stood facing her.

"You're right," JJ nodded, mesmerized for a moment by the darkness of his eyes. "Thank you, Dave. Henry and I would love to stay out at the cabin for the weekend. It'll do us both good to get away from the city."

"Then, I'll see you both tomorrow morning," Dave replied, impulsively leaning forward and brushing his lips against her smooth cheek.

"I...Okay," JJ nodded, shocked and delighted by the feel of his warm lips against her flesh.

Following him into her entryway, JJ held her breath as he opened her door and turned to look at her. "Tomorrow," he said, turning to look at her one last time, his eyes staring steadily into hers.

"Tomorrow," JJ whispered, slightly awed that it appeared as though she had a date, albeit one chaperoned by her toddler son, with one of the most renowned bachelors in Washington, D.C.

"Lock the door behind me," Dave ordered gently, stepping out onto the small stoop as he told himself that it was just for one day. He would be seeing her again…soon…tomorrow.

"I will," JJ nodded, stepping forward and closing the door as he began to walk toward his truck.

And climbing inside the cab of his pickup, Dave whistled to himself, watching as her porch light extinguished.

One thing was certain: he couldn't wait for his tomorrow.

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


End file.
